


Remembering Past Experiences

by Protoman



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoman/pseuds/Protoman
Summary: Claude comes to a sick realization that his teach came to possess more powers than he had ever imagined. Time travelling was not one he had in mind.Claude remembers instances of Sothis' power being used.





	Remembering Past Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue this if anyone wants me to lol, but I just wanted to get the idea out of my head. Claude's quite the investigator/detective when you play his route, so I kinda wanted to transfer that idea to this mess of a fanfic. I wonder what he would do or say if he figured out that Byleth had the ability to manipulate time.

The first time he had recognized that everything went back in time, it was impossible to register. A cold sweat broke out, but he couldn't let it show on his face that he was shocked, appalled at what had just happened. There was no doubt on his mind that he had just seen Raphael blasted away by a screeching, crackling Thoron. Yet, before he could react, he felt his very core, the ground, the whole world even, shift around him. 

Raphael stood, tense and on guard, waiting for anyone to approach him. After taking so many blows from other opponents, his wide chest heaved with slow, labored breaths. Yet he stood, legs spread and fists held close to him in a firm stance. He held that same pose moments before an enemy unit- a mage- had come up from behind and struck. 

Only this time, things were different. As Claude shifted his stance, quickly readying his bow to shoot that damned mage, (Adrenaline had set in, shoot first, ask questions later) he was interrupted by the cut off screech as a body came tumbling out of the bushes behind Raphael. A body of a mage with tiny sparks of thunder crackling at their fingertips. 

The professor looked at them both, and gave a small nod, sheathing their cherished Sword of The Creator. The mage was dead. Claude's mind reeled with questions as he wondered how the professor had traveled so far, or how they had known-

"Remember to watch each other's backs." They remarked. There was a strange, foreign look in their expression that Claude couldn't decipher.

"Thanks Professor! Don't know if I coulda took another hit!" Raphael exclaimed, shoulders sagging in relief. The professor gave what could be called a smile in response, if the miniscule lift of their lips was any indication. 

More allies had gathered around them, smiles, albeit tired ones, worn out from the task of taking out mere bandits lurking around Garreg Mach. But the job was done, evident from some scattered goods that were stolen, and unconscious or dead bodies laying about.

Idle chatter filled the air as the plan of what to do next was discussed, but Claude's mind had strayed, and the noise became nothing more than a backdrop. It was torn between thinking what had just happened was real, or a delusion. But he couldn't even force himself to think it was just that. 

His eyes met the professor's, and although they didn't say anything, Claude felt as though their face said that they had just seen someone die. 

He wanted to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
